jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Len715/Opowiadanie jak każde inne
Moje fakty o historii i o pisaniu: '- Jest początek JWS.' '- Czkawka nie jest takim cherlakiem, ale nie walczy ze smokami, przez co wszyscy uważają go za strachajłę.' '- Pogrubienie to moje głupie gadanie.' '- Hiccstrid - może. ' '- Kursywa to przeszłość.' ''' '' '' Atak '''Czkawka Dzień zaczął się od ataku Drzewokosów. Te smoki zawsze polują w dzień. W swoim notatniku opisałem je i sądzę, że jest tam więcej informacji niż w Smoczym Podręczniku. Nie mogłem porównać, bo będę miał szansę go przeczytać dopiero, gdy rozpocznę szkolenie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo się do tego kwapię. Wolę siedzieć w lesie i obserwować z ukrycia smoki. Potem je rysuję. Nie chwaląc się, mogę powiedzieć, że wychodzi mi to świetnie. Teraz jest już południe. Nazywam się Czkawka. Nie jest to może jakieś świetne imię, ale wolę je od, na przykład Sączysmarka. Tu mowa o jednym kolesiu w moim wieku, który jest najsilniejszy z naszej grupy. Niestety gorzej z myśleniem. Myślę, że mógłbym się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, gdyby ciągle się ze mnie nie wyśmiewał. Ze swojej budowy ciała jestem zadowolony. Nie taki ze mnie cherlak. Sądzę, że gdybym ubił parę smoków, miałbym szansę u jakiejś dziewczyny. Być może nawet u wielu. Poza tą jedną. Astrid. Piękna i niedostępna dla żadnego. Z uczonych wywodów Śledzika się śmieje, Bliźniaki dopingowuje w bójkach, a gdy Sączysmark zaczyna sobie całować bicepsy, albo z obrzydzeniem odchodzi, albo wali go w łeb. Częściej to drugie. Ja sam nie bardzo się nią interesuję. Czasem się do niej uśmiecham, ale nic poza tym. Obiektywnie oceniam swoje szanse i wiem, że ich praktycznie u niej nie mam. Sączysmark po oberwaniu od Astrid wstaje i znów zaczyna ją podrywać. Jakby myślał, że ma jakieś szanse. Nigdy się nie poddaje. Jedyna naprawdę przydatna u niego cecha. O wilku mowa. Właśnie idzie razem z Bliźniakami i Śledzikiem. - O, witaj Czkawka! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? Może to twój szczęśliwy dzień i wreszcie upolujesz jakiegoś... Straszliwca? Nie, to chyba dla ciebie za trudne. Śledzik zaśmiał się, ale od razu zobaczyłem w jego rękach opasłe tomiszcze. Ten to zawsze buja w obłokach. Z nosem w książce. Nigdy go nie zaczepiamy, jeśli nie chcemy słuchać niezrozumiałych rzeczy. - Nie Sączysmark, widzieliśmy się pół godziny temu, gdy próbowałeś pokazać smokowi, gdzie się ukrywam. - odparłem spokojnie. Wiem dobrze, że pieklenie się tylko go zachęci. Nauczyłem się tego przez te swoje piętnaście lat życia. Lepiej po prostu ignorować. Szybciej się odczepiają i ma się święty spokój. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. To sprawdzona metoda. - Smark, weź już przestań. - powiedział niepewnie Mieczyk, co mnie zdziwiło. Dogadywałem się z Bliźniakami, ale nigdy jeszcze żadne z nich nie postawiło się Sączysmarkowi. - Nie, siostra? - zapytał się. Niczego nie decydował sam. - Wiesz, ja też mam dość tego prześladowania Czkawki. - odrzekła Szpadka. - Nie możemy go już zostawić w spokoju? I tak nie reaguje. Sączysmarka zatkało. Najpierw Mieczyk, a teraz Szpadka? Ale zanim coś powiedział, rozległ się alarm. Nadlatywały Zębacze i Zębirogi. Drzewokosy atakowały zawsze bardzo wcześnie, gdzieś o piątej, a te smoki lubiły sobie pospać przed napadem. Zastanawiające jest to, że wszystkie ataki były w dość równych odstępach czasowych. Ale nie miałem czasu nad tym myśleć, ponieważ właśnie któryś z Zębaczy złapał mnie i uniósł w szponach. I jak , podoba się? Wiem, że nudne, ale to się niedługo zmieni. Nie uważam, żeby nadawało się do czytania, ale chciałem spróbować. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Pomocna łapa'' '' Wędrowała po lesie, jak to czyniła codziennie. Ostatnio znowu był atak, a ona nie mogła zapobiec śmierci tylu smoków. Nagle dopadły ją bóle. Wiedziała, że już niedługo urodzi dziecko, ale nie spodziewała się tego tak wcześnie. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Wtedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Przestraszona, odwróciła się. Patrzyła na nią Nocna Furia. Obok niej leżało czarne jajo z jasnozielonymi żyłkami. Nagle kobieta zrozumiała, dlaczego jej nie zaatakowała od razu. Ta samica, jak zrozumiała, miała bardzo duże rany. Każda smoczyca w obronie dzieci zabiłaby każdego, ale ta nie mogła się ruszać. Jej krew niedługo zwabi drapieżniki. Zginie nie tylko matka, ale i nienarodzone dziecko siedzące w jaju. Kobieta wyjęła opatrunki z torby i pomogła smoczycy. Ta nie protestowała, głównie z powodu tego, że była zbyt słaba. Wtedy Valka, bo tak się nazywała, zobaczyła pęknięcia na jaju. Nie porzyjrzała się temu, ponieważ znów dostała bóli. Wtedy Nocna Furia położyła głowę na jej brzuchu i Valkę ogarnął dziwny spokój. Wkrótce potem narodziło się dziecko. Zamiast płakać z zaciekawieniem przyglądało się wydostającemu się z jaja smokowi. Valka przybliżyła się do smoka z dzieckiem na rękach. To zaś delikatnie pogłaskało pisklaka i zasnęło. Valka pożegnała smoczycę i razem z noworodkiem skierowała się ku wiosce. Gdy tylko tam dotarła, jeden z dzikich smoków złapał ją i chciał odlecieć. Matka odrzuciła dziecko na trawę i uniosła się w powietrze. Na miejsce przybiegł jej mąż, wódz. Podniósł dziecko i krzycząc za Valką, że ją znajdzie, usłyszał tylko:'' ''- Ma na imię Czkawka!'' Nie wiem, kiedy wena mnie opuści, ale cieszcie się, z tego co macie. Oczywiście jeśli chce wam się to czytać. ____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Nocna Furia '''Czkawka' Zębacz nie leciał długo. Jedna ze strzał strąciła go i po wylądowaniu osunął się ciężko na ziemię. Byliśmy niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska. Godzina drogi do wioski Zauważyłem, że smok to samica. Wbrew rozsądkowi opatrzyłem jej rany i złowiłem parę ryb za pomocą prymitywnej, zrobionej przez siebie wędki. Przynajmniej nie zdechnie w męczarniach. Potem odszedłem w stronę Berk. Gdy po trzech kwadransach byłem już pod wałem obronnym, zobaczyłem dwie smocze sylwetki wyłaniające się spod drzew, niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska. Wstrzymałem oddech. To były Nocne Furie! Jedna, chyba rodzic, poruszała się płynnie i z gracją. Druga, mniejsza, poruszała się wolniej i bardziej nieporadnie. Nagle jeden z bolasów rzuconych w smoki trafił młodszego i oplątał go, przez co ten zaczął spadać. Druga Nocna Furia, chyba matka, przerażona próbowała dostać się do dziecka, ale odgrodził ich grad strzał. Smoczyca w końcu ustąpiła i wyjąc żałośnie, odleciała. Tłum Wikingów wysypał się z bramy i pędem pobiegł do lasu. Ale przez to, że nie widzieli gdzie dokładnie spadł smok, niczego nie znaleźli. Ojciec, stojący na czele sfrustrowanej grupy, mruczał różne przekleństwa. Omal by mnie nie zauważył. Niestety, omal. - Czkawka, gdzieś ty był?! Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie. Co się stało? - wydawał się być naprawdę zatroskany. - Wałęsałem się po lesie. - odparłem, nie chcąc zbyt wielu pytań. - A nie widziałeś tam nic dziwnego? Niedawno zestrzeliliśmy nad lasem smoka. Podobno to Nocna Furia. Znasz las jak własną kieszeń, więc postanowiłem, że jutro pomożesz nam jej szukać. - Hmm, tato będę jutro zajęty, opracowuję z Pyskaczem nowy projekt, nie będzie czasu... - Wiem, że tak naprawdę będziesz się obijał, ale ten jeden raz ci ustąpię. Wyruszasz pojutrze i bez dyskusji! To jeszcze nie koniec rozdziału, ale dokończę go później. Nie miejcie mi tego za złe, muszę sobie kimnąć. Po odejściu taty postanowiłem jutro poszukać Nocnej Furii. W sumie sam nie znałem konkretnego powodu. Ale jeśli zabiję smoka i to w dodatku Nocną Furię, wreszcie stanę się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Postanowiłem wyruszyć z samego rana. * * * Jest piąta nad ranem. Specjalnie wziąłem do pokoju jednego z naszych najstarszych kogutów, który najwyraźniej uważa, że skoro on potrzebuje tylko sześciu godzin snu, to wszyscy inni też. Tuż po przebudzeniu zacząłem biegać po pokoju szukając miejsca, gdzie można byłoby go zamknąć, tak, żeby nie obudził rodziców. W końcu upchnąłem drania do szafy. Trudno, po powrocie go wypuszczę. Wziąłem swoją torbę, którą zawsze nosiłem do lasu i wyruszyłem. Minęło pół godziny, a ja dotarłem nad Krucze Urwisko w rekordowym tempie. Właśnie przełaziłem nad powalonym pniem, gdy zobaczyłem go. Zamarłem bez ruchu, ale zauważyłem, że to niepotrzebne. Smok był oplątany paroma bolasami tak, że nie mógł nawet ruszyć głową. Zauważył mnie i w jego oczach pojawiło się śmiertelne przerażenie. Nic dziwnego, właśnie znalazł go jeden z wikingów, całkowicie bezbronnego. Co z tego, że nie jest to jeden z tych najbardziej umięśnionych, byle nożem mógłby go teraz zabić każdy. Był całkowicie zagubiony. "Ja też straciłem matkę" - pomyślałem. Widziałem u niego wiele swoich cech. Smok przestał już się szarpać. Czekał na śmierć, godząc się z tym, co nieuchronne. Był ranny, ale skrzydła i lotki były nienaruszone. Gdyby nie liny, mógłby odlecieć. Niewiele myśląc zacząłem je przecinać. Gdy zrobiłem to z ostatnią, odrzucił mnie ogonem i pognał w las. Oszołomiony, dopiero teraz zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko byłem śmierci. Wstałem i zacząłem iść w stronę wioski. I jak? Już niedługo zacznę pisać z różnych perspektyw. Przepraszam, że tak krótko. Planuję dopisać kolejny rozdział jeszcze dziś. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Biedna mała '''Astrid' Obudziłam się jak zwykle o piątej. Dziś miałam do tego dodatkowy powód, ponieważ będziemy szukać Nocnej Furii. Nie jestem z powodu takich rzeczy specjalnie podekscytowana. I tak wszyscy wiedzą, kto tu jest najlepszy. Uważam, że mam duże szanse na wytropienie jej. Kurczę, pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie przybędzie mi przez to więcej adoratorów. Bardzo trudno się od wszystkich opędzić. Zwłaszcza od Smarka. Na szczęście późno wstaje i rano mam spokój. Wyjrzałam na dwór. Było ciepło. Nagle zobaczyłam biegnącą szczupłą postać. Kierowała się w stronę lasu. Wyglądała podobnie do... Czkawki? Czyżby postanowił wstać wcześniej i poszukać smoka na własną rękę dla chwały? Nie bardzo mi to przeszkadza, więc raczej nie powiem o tym nikomu. I tak pewnie wyjdzie na ofermę. Postanowiłam ruszyć za nim. Doskonale się skradam, ale nie mam doświadczenia w chodzeniu po ściółce. Jemu to łatwiej, spędza tam całe dnie. Hmm, może trenowanie w lesie to niegłupi pomysł. Biegłam za nim, ale w końcu zniknął mi z oczu. Usłyszałam trzask łamanej gałęzi. Prędko schowałam się za drzewem i zamarłam bez ruchu. Wyskoczyłam i znalazłam się oko w oko z samicą Śmiertnika Zębacza. Była niebiesko - żółta, moje dwa ulubione kolory. Już miałam się osłonić, gdy zauważyłam, że kuśtyka z trudem. Chwilę potem zwaliła się ciężko na ziemię. Chciałam podejść, ale zauważyłam wycelowany we mnie ogon. Szykowałam się do ucieczki, choć wiedziałam, że kolce dosięgną mnie z łatwością. Byłam zbyt blisko. Jednak chwilę potem kolce złożyły się, a smoczyca podniosła się i próbowała odkuśtykać. Traciła przy tym dużo krwi. Wzbiła się w powietrze, jednak chwilę potem zwaliła się na ziemię. Wtedy zauważyłam, że ma odciętą część skrzydła. Niedużą, lecz wystarczającą, aby nie mogła latać. "Biedna mała" - pomyślałam i zaraz po tym zaczęłam siebie strofować. Astrid, to dziki morderczy smok, a nie owieczka. Jednak mimo wszystko było mi jej żal. Postanowiłam nie mówić o niej Stoickowi. Nie chciałam, żeby podczas poszukiwań ją znaleźli. Powoli zaczęłam odchodzić. Smoczyca widząc to zaczęła żałośnie wyć. - Wrócę jeszcze. - obiecałam jej, choć wiedziałam, że nie zrozumie. Jednak to ją uspokoiła. Oddalając się myślałam tylko: "Muszę sprawić, by mogła odlecieć". Przepraszam za ewentualne zmiany czcionki, (nie chodzi o rzeczy typu pogrubienia) ale nie panuję nad tym. Mam nadzieję, że moje wypociny choć trochę wam się podobają. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ' ' ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach